Spawns
Format for race pools (Race:Spawn Weight) Note: Bandits will only spawn as the following races - Human (70%), Elf, Dark Elf, Demon, Beastkin Cat, Halfkin Cat, Beastkin Wolf, Halfkin Wolf, Beastkin Bunny, Halfkin Bunny, Taurus, Orc, Goblin (2.5% each) Moving deeper into a region has the following effects: * 25% higher awareness required to not be ambushed * 30% chance for captured slaves to be 1 grade higher * 20-60% more enemies per encounter (before rounding so you can get 2 enemies instead of 1 if you roll over 50%) * +25% gear drop rate * 20% experience bonus Wimborn Outskirts (connects to Wimborn, Ancient Forest, Prairie) Easy Thugs Spawn Weight: 3 Peasant Spawn Weight: 2 Easy Bandits Spawn Weight: 1 Local Races: Human: 12, Taurus: 2, Beastkin/Halfkin Cat: 1 Prairie (connects to Wimborn Outskirts, Gorn Outskirts, Beach by the Ocean) Easy Bandits Spawn Weight: 3 Peasant Spawn Weight: 2 Medium Bandits Spawn Weight: 2 Easy Slavers Spawn Weight: 1 Local Races: Orc: 6, Human: 4, Beastkin/Halfkin Cat: 1, Beastkin/Halfkin Bunny: 1 Ancient Forest (connects to Wimborn Outskirts, Shaliq Village, Elven Grove) Easy Wolves Spawn Weight: 3 Peasant Spawn Weight: 2 Solo Bear Spawn Weight: 1.5 Easy Bandits Spawn Weight: 1 Easy Thugs Spawn Weight: 1 Local Races: Human: 10, Elf:2, Beastkin/Halfkin Wolf: 1, Beastkin/Halfkin Bunny: 1 Elven Grove (connects to Ancient Forest & Amberguard) Easy Wolves Spawn Weight: 5 Easy Plants Spawn Weight: 3 Elf Guards Spawn Weight: 3 Solo Bear Spawn Weight: 3 Fairy Spawn Weight: 1 Local Races: Elf: 12, Beastkin/Halfkin Bunny: 2, Beastkin/Halfkin Tanuki: 2, Drow: 1 Far Eerie Woods (connects to Shaliq Village & Marsh) Easy Plants Spawn Weight: 5 Hard Wolves Spawn Weight: 4 Fairy Spawn Weight: 2 Dryad Spawn Weight: 2 Local Races: Dryad: 3, Fairy: 2 Snail Gorn Outskirts (connects to Gorn, Prairie, Mountains) Easy Wolves Spawn Weight: 5 Easy Thugs Spawn Weight: 3 Easy Bandits Spawn Weight: 3 Peasant Spawn Weight: 1 Easy Slavers Spawn Weight: 1 Local Races: Orc: 12, Goblin: 4, Centaur: 1 Mountains (connects to Gorn Outskirts) Few Cougars Spawn Weight: 4 Medium Bandits Spawn Weight: 3 Harpy Spawn Weight: 2 Medium Slavers Spawn Weight: 1 Local Races: Orc: 8, Goblin: 4, Gnome: 3, Seraph: 2.5, Centaur: 2, Dragonkin: 1 the Sea (connects to Prairie) Group of Travelers Spawn Weight: 5 Group of Oozes Spawn Weight: 5 Monster Girl Spawn Weight: 3 Bandit Camp Spawn Weight: 1 Local Races: Nereid: 3, Lamia: 1, Scylla: 1 Frostford Outskirts (connects to Frostford, Frostford Clearing and Marsh) Solo Bear Spawn Weight: 4 Medium Bandits Spawn Weight: 2 Easy Thugs Spawn Weight: 2 Peasant Spawn Weight: 2 Group of Travelers Spawn Weight: 1.5 Local Races: Beastkin Wolf: 6, Halfkin Wolf: 6, Human: 5, Beastkin Cat: 2, Halfkin Cat: 2, Beastkin Fox: 1, Halfkin Fox: 1 Marsh (connects to Frostford Outskirts & Far Eerie Woods) Solo Spider Spawn Weight: 5 Ooze Group Spawn Weight: 2 Bandit Camp Spawn Weight: 1 Monster Girl Spawn Weight: 1 Local Races: Demon: 5, Lamia: 2, Slime: 2, Arachna: 1 Amberguard Amber Road (connects to Amberguard & Cliff Entrance) Easy Direwolves Spawn Weight: 5 Hard Wolves Spawn Weight: 3 Elf Guards Spawn Weight: 3 Solo Bear Spawn Weight: 1 Local Races: Elf: 100 Underground Tunnels (connects to Cliff Entrance & Underground Ruins) Mutant Spawn Weight: 1 Small Troglodytes Spawn Weight: 1 Group of Oozes Spawn Weight: 1 Solo Spider Spawn Weight: 1 Local Races: N/A Underground Ruins (connects to Underground Tunnels & Underground Hall) Group of Spiders Spawn Weight: 5 Large Troglodytes Spawn Weight: 5 Small Troglodytes Spawn Weight: 4 Mutant Spawn Weight: 4 Gem Beetles Spawn Weight: 1 Local Races: N/A Category:Guides